Each day, Jenny ate $20\%$ of the jellybeans that were in her jar at the beginning of that day. At the end of second day, 32 remained. How many jellybeans were in the jar originally?
Solution: Since Jenny ate $20\%$ of the jellybeans remaining each day, $80\%$ of the jellybeans are left at the end of each day. If $x$ is the number of jellybeans in the jar originally, then $(0.8)^2x=32$. Thus $x=\boxed{50}$.